Bakugan Introduction! Episode 3 Part 1/2
Nuzamaki90) Ah... This seat feels great, I need to watch the Bakugan Network. Digimaster1) I'm back... why is there a wolf costume hanging up? Redakaibakulover) Well, you see, we had a new person come, he was an.... ( Interruption ) Nuzamaki90) Redakaibakulover, just forget about it. Redakaibakulover) Fine Nuzamaki90) It's a long story to explain, Digimaster1, just like this TheWolf1 guy writing this story. Digimaster1) Okay Upstairs... Masked Man) Wolf, this is your room Wolf) Wow, thanks *Opens door*... Awesome, there are stars and a full moon wall paper covering the room, seriously thank you. You're a nice guy. Masked Man) Thank you Wolf) You're Welcome, just were is my bed. ( Masked Man slams the door and runs away, while Wolf is in his room ) Wolf) A 6 FOOT CAGE FOR A BED! ( 10 minutes later, in the living room ) Wolf) Really, a cage for a bed Masked Man) Yes, Really Wolf) No, really Masked Man) Really, you're some ugly alien beast living thing. Wolf) Really, I don't hide my face behind a mask, Awooo! Masked Man) Really, last time I checked, you did, oh and you howled, you son of a... ( Interruption ) Bendo14) Silence! I'll KNEEL YOU BOTH! DarkusMaster) Yeah, Silence... now what hap...( interruption ) Wolf) Mr. Hide my face from everyone gave me a cage for my bed Masked Man) Mr. Hide my face from everyone... eh! Bendo) You been here for 2 hours... and you expect to have a perfect bed, Wolf. Wolf) Hey... I'm not going to the pound and that cage is a way to the pound -_-''' '''( Masked Man sneaks away ) Wolf) I'll just go out... ( interruption ) Nuzamaki90) Look at the TV, guys, there are 7 Bakugan... Their names are: Ventus Wolfie, Pyrus Bockery, Darkus Jokathak, Haos Charge Dragonoid, Subterra Teleterra, Aquos Whaloid, and Aquos Hydros. ( Wolf leaves with his costume, not on and closes the door ) ( TV makes a huge white flash, that the whole base lights up ) Redakaibakulover) Hey, the bakugans are gone... Hydros) I know, partner. Redakaibakulover) <.<... Hydros! You're back, my buddy... I missed you! Hydros) I'm glad we met each other again. ( All bakugans show up next to their partner, in ball form, except Wolfie can't find Wolf ) Whaliod) Hi, Masters, I chose you as my partner Drago) He's my partner, he was my partner first! Digimaster1 ( a.k.a Masters ) ) Drago, he can join us... he is our new buddy now. ( DarkusMaster goes to his Gundalian form and stares down Jokathak ) Jokathak) ... DarkusMaster) ... Jokathak) ... what's this for? DarkusMaster) Welcome to my team... Bendo) Phos, we got a bakugan behind us <_< Bockery) Phos, we got a bakugan behind us <_< Bendo) I ain't no bakugan *Makes fire in his hand* Bockery) You're cool, partner and Phos. Bendo and Phos) Well, thank you Phos) Can he join Bendo14) Yeah... if you want him to Bockery) Yeah... if you want him to... I mean, Yes and thank you. Nuzamaki90) Aww, the TV is broken Teleterra) Don't worry, you can watch TV on me Nuzamaki90) Wow.. great... since you broke it, you and me are so partners. Teleterra) Yes, Sir Masked Man) Heh... I get partnered with the only girl bakugan here -_-''' '''Charge Dragonoid) Guess so, I will not let you down and we might be able to top all of these guy bakugans here =D Masked Man) Well, okay. Bendo) Woops, I forgot I had the fire ball in my hand... ( Bendo throws the fire ball outside and it lands on Wolf's costume, Wolfie see Wolf after what Bendo did ) Bendo) ... Well his costume sucked anyways. Bockery) ... Well his costume sucked anyways. ( Bendo goes to his room, with Phos and Bockery ) ( Wolf smells smoke annd starts to get hot ) Wolf) FIRE! ( Wolfie puts the fire out with his gust of wind ) Redakaibakulover) Wolf, you must be crazy, there is no fire or smoke Wolf) It was just there... All well, I'm going to lay down. ( Wolf takes an hour nap and wakes up ) Wolf) AHH! Masked Man) Well, Wolf is awake Wolfie) It's okay Wolf, I'm your partner Wolf) Wait a minute... you put my costume's fire out Wolfie) Yeah... ( Wolfie tells Wolf a secret ) Wolf) Really... Mr. Mask Man and his partner will never know this one. Wolfie) Remember keep it a secret Wolf) Okay... I'm hungry, I guess it is time to eat. Wolfie) Eat me! Wolf) No... there is a kitchen over there and I smell something cooking ( Wolf and Wolfie go inside the base ) Bakugan Introduction! Episode 4 Part 2/2 Category:Wolf Story 1 Category:Masters Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Masked Man Category:Wolf Category:Bendo14 Category:DarkusMaster Category:Wolfie Category:Bockery Category:Jokathak Category:Charge Dragonoid Category:Teleterra Category:Whaloid Category:Hydros Category:Masters' Drago Category:Bendo's Phosphos